nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jeff Wall
| lieu de naissance = Vancouver (Canada) | date de décès = | lieu de décès = | nationalité = | activités = Photographie Photoconceptualisme | autres activités = | formation = Université de la Colombie-Britannique (Vancouver) Institut Courtauld (Londres) | maîtres = | élèves = Ken Lum | mouvement = École de Vancouver | mécènes = | influencé par = Rodney Graham, Ian Wallace | influence de = | récompenses = Prix international de la Fondation Hasselblad (2002) Officier de l'Ordre du Canada (2007) }} | œuvres principales = Picture for Women'' (1979) Mimic (1982) A Sudden Gust of Wind (d’après Hokusai) (1993) | compléments = }} '''Jeffrey « Jeff » Wall (né le à Vancouver) est un photographe canadien. Il a soutenu une thèse sur le mouvement Dada et a enseigné l'histoire de l'art au Canada. Ce photographe contemporain est important car il renouvelle le mode de fabrication de la photographie documentaire et amène le spectateur à remettre en cause et à modifier sa perception de la réalité. Travail Issu de l’art conceptuel, Jeff Wall fonde son œuvre dans les années 1970, en reprenant le programme de Baudelaire et Manet, peindre la vie moderne. Il remplace le Paris de la fin du par le Vancouver de la fin du et choisit la photographie comme outil de représentation. Sa première photographie célèbre, La Chambre détruite, s'inspire de La Mort de Sardanapale de Delacroix. Les photographies qu'il propose sont souvent inspirées d'œuvres d'art classique réinterprétées par le prisme photographique comme A Sudden gust of Wind du peintre japonais Hokusai ou Picture for Women, reprise explicite d'une œuvre de Manet : Un bar aux folies bergères, 1882. Ses œuvres sont des photographies de très grand format, comparables à de grandes toiles. Elles sont montées sur des caissons lumineux semblables à ceux utilisés pour les panneaux publicitaires. Jusque dans les années 1970, cette technique n'était pas utilisée par des plasticiens. Jeff Wall inaugure alors cette pratique qui trouvera son prolongement chez de nombreux photographes dans les années 1980 et 90. Les photographies de Jeff Wall pourraient être qualifiées de « photographies de cinéma », dans la mesure où elles résultent de mises en scènes minutieusement calculées, pour un résultat final donnant l'illusion d'une photographie documentaire ou un cliché tiré de la « réalité ». Il considère que l'artiste transmet la représentation de l'évènement tandis que le journaliste figure la réalité. Une ligne de coupure apparaît sur plusieurs de ses œuvres (par ex. Picture for Women) Il fait souvent appel à des acteurs. Il utilise parfois la vidéo, comme outil de préparation de ses photographies. Ses photos sont la représentation du mouvement. La vidéo lui permet de contrôler tous les aspects du mouvement. Parfois, ses personnages sont grotesques et ressemblent à des spectres. Trois personnages de sa fresque sur l'Afghanistan ont cette attitude. Et ce sont des spectres revenant d'outre-tombe. Prix et récompenses * 2002 : Prix Hasselblad * 2003 : Prix Haftmann Œuvres * 1978 : La Chambre détruite. * 1979 : Picture for Women. * 1980 : Steve's farm. * 1980 : The Bridge, Musée municipal de La Roche-sur-Yon * 1983 : No, Frac Aquitaine. * 1984 : **''Bad goods''. **''Milk''. * 1985 : Diatribe. * 1986 : The Thinker * 1987 : The Old Prison. * 1988 : An Eviction * 1990 : **''An Octopus'' **''Some Beans''. * 1992 : Dead Troops Talk. * 1993 : **''A sudden gust of wind''. **''Restauration''. * 1994 : **''Insomnia''. **''Untangling'', au Kunstmuseum, à Wolfsbourg. * 1995 : Jello. * 1996 : Citizen. * 1998-2000 : The Flooded Grave. * 1999 : Morning Cleaning, Mies van der Rohe Foundation, Barcelona. * 1999-2000 : After ‘Invisible Man’ by Ralph Ellison, the Prologue * 2000 : Tattoos and Shadows. * 2006 : Shop Window, Rome. * 2007 : **''War Game''. **''Tenants''. **''Cold Storage''. Exposition •2007 : Rencontres d'Arles, France. Notes et références Références Internet Voir aussi Bibliographie * Jeff Wall, Essais et entretiens, 1984-2001, Paris, ENSBA, 2001. * Jean-François Chevrier, Jeff Wall, Paris, Hazan, 2006. * Hans Werner Holzwarth, Art Now Vol 3. A cutting-edge selection of today's most exciting artists, Cologne, Taschen, 2008, pp. 492–495. * Jeff Wall, Museum of Modern Art, New York, 2007 * Uta Grosenick, Burkhard Riemschneider, Art Now. 137 Artists at the Rise of the New Millenium, Cologne, Taschen, 2002, pp. 524–527. * Christian Milovanoff : Les trépassés du vingtième siècle, La pensée de midi, n° 4, éd. Actes Sud, Printemps 2001 * Jean-Pierre Krief, Contacts, (France, 2000, 14 min), Arte France Liens externes * Article sur sa photo Mimic par Walter Benn Michaels [http://www.revueradical.be/?p=14 La politique d'une bonne photo. Race, classe et forme dans Mimic de Jeff Wall] * [http://www.artpointfrance.info/article-6018266.html Propos de l'artiste sur artpointfrance.info] * [http://www.galerie-photo.com/jeff-wall-une-image.html Note de lecture sur galerie-photo.com] * Dossier sur la photographie contemporaine, sur le site de ressources du Centre Georges-Pompidou * [http://lunettesrouges.blog.lemonde.fr/2005/12/30/2005_12_jeff_wall Critique de son Œuvre sur lunettesrouges.blog.lemonde.fr] Catégorie:Naissance en septembre 1946 Catégorie:Naissance à Vancouver Catégorie:Historien de l'art Catégorie:Photographe canadien Catégorie:Photographe plasticien Catégorie:Photographe du XXe siècle Catégorie:Photographe du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Officier de l'ordre du Canada Catégorie:Étudiant de l'université de la Colombie-Britannique